Changing a Regular Prince
by ChrisXX Wolf
Summary: Harris is nothing special and wants nothing to do with girl's, but all that changes when he meets one girl that will make him go crazy. Can he handle it? or will it hurt him?
1. Chapter 1

**First Please read Merida's story before this one because you will not understand what happened to Merida or her Kingdom. Thank you/ Next Enjoy this story.**

Harris was nothing special. He was a eighteen year old average prince. Still around him a lot had changed. It had been five years since the war that caused fear and sadness had happened. He was only thirteen when it had happened. The way it had stopped was to his sister. That was the other thing that had changed. His sister Merida had fallen in love with their new ally and ex-enemy King KinCaid. The way he had become king was because of their strength. Of course, not all strength was visible until later. Merida had been shaking for a long time after she made her first kill. KinCaid had to hold her the whole three days that he stayed. Then after two years the young lords who were to marry her found love somewhere else and married someone else. They had even took the throne after their fathers had retired. That also happened here. Queen Merida. She still didn't want a husband to take away her power, but it was no secret she would go to his land or vice versa. So many things had changed now.

"Harris are you day dreaming again brother?" Hamish draped his arm around his brother's shoulder and smirked. "What about this time?" he asked. Harris sighed and escaped his arm leaning against the window careful not to fall. Hubert was sitting down on the floor next to him. "About everything" he admitted. "Don't be so serious Harris how about you live a little and think about the pretty flowers". Harris had to sigh, although they were brothers they had come out different. He had come out a regular boy, Hubert was too shy for his own good, and Hamish always loved to chase the girls around the village or even sail over to other lands and do the same. "No thanks I rather think of the years then women who just want status" he said. Hubert got up "I have to agree and besides girls are so complicated" Hubert said. That was the truth. "You both just need experience let's go the village besides don't you both need to see the blacksmith?" Hamish asked. They both knew they wouldn't win and nodded. This would suck.

The village was thriving as usual. There had been a lot more trades going on these past years. Of course Harris had known this would happen. He was alone in the village. Hamish decided to run off after a girl, and Hubert went straight to a quiet place to read. Hamish walked around with both his and Hubert's swords and reached the blacksmith. "More cleaning?" he asked. Harris nodded and heard a scream. "Let me go! Please!" Harris saw two thugs grabbing on to a girl and went over. "Hey let her go" he said. "Dang it's the prince" one of them said. "Listen Prince this girl stole my rum!" the other shouted. "I didn't it spilled over me!" Harris looked at the girl. She was pretty….small, and had long brown hair with two braids on both sides of her face, brown eyes to match, and freckles on her nose. She looked like she worked at one of the bars. "She wouldn't do that now let her go" he said clearly getting wanting to resolve this. "Make us!" they shouted and charged. Harris didn't want to fight them, but had no chose and grabbed a sword next to him and using the opposite side hit their necks with a force and knocked them out. "That was easier than I thought" he said. "Thank you". The girl looked at him. "Just be careful" he said and put the sword back and started to head back. "Hey!" she shouted. He turned around. "My name is Aileen! Please come to our bar and I'll serve you I mean give you something to drink" she said blushing. "Alright" he said confused and went back to his castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Harris was sparing with his brother Hamish. This was something that would at least help him grow stronger than before. It had been a few days since he saved that girl at the village and for some reason she would come every day to visit him. She was even staring at him as he practiced his fighting. His brothers first looked at her like she was a bit weird for coming to the castle to see Harris. It was weird not only for him, but because he didn't know how to act with her. Finally, he stopped fighting. "Hey! What gives?!" yelled Hamish. "Come on" Harris said taking Aileen by the arm.

Outside it was clear and sunny like always. "Why do you come here?" he asked. "Well, isn't it obvious?" she asked him. "No, it isn't. Care to tell me?" he asked her. "Well, you see. I like you" Silence. More Silence. "Like?" he asked. "Yes, Like" she said once more. "Do you understand what like means?" he asked her. "Are you saying I'm dumb?!" she exclaimed. "No one is saying that. Why are you getting so angry?" Aileen puffed her cheeks and stomped the floor. "I can't believe you! I thought you were nice!" Harris had no idea what was going on at all. "I am nice! I'm a regular prince!" he retorted. "Well, if you're nice then you must be stupid! I'm going back to work!" Aileen stormed off back to work annoyed and pretty disappointed. Harris was dumbfounded as he watched her walk away.

Aileen stormed into the bar and grabbed her apron ready to work and serve beer. "Mum. Pa. I'm home!" she yelled. Her family owned the bar and every time she went to see Harris she would yell even though her parents were right in front of her and the customers' well they got used to her yelling when she was working. "Oh my, your back pretty earlier today my dear" her mom said taking men's orders. "Did you cause any trouble lass?" her Pa asked. "Well…not exactly" she admitted filling up the customers empty glasses. "What happened this time?" her Ma asked. "I think I got rejected" she said. Everyone turned to her. "Eh! Everyone mined their own business!" shouted her Pa. "Come here dear". Her Ma took her back to the storage room. "Now what is this about rejection? Does that Prince have someone else?" she asked her. Aileen sighed. "I don't think he does. I don't even think he has an interest to women" she said sadly. "Are you saying he prefers the loincloth?" her Ma asked. "I don't know Ma. I told him I liked him and he acted like he didn't understand" Her Ma thought for a moment. "Maybe he doesn't" Aileen slowly progressed this. "Then…then do I have to say I love him?!" she shouted her cheeks growing red. "Might work". Aileen didn't even know if she felt like that. She had to think it through after all.

Harris was worried. He didn't want to know why. Actually, he knew why just didn't know why he was worried about Aileen. It had been four days since she stopped coming to the castle. He even went to the village and looked for her. He didn't have much connection to the bar she worked at so he didn't really bother there. Maybe that was dumb. After she had stormed off he thought long and hard what she meant that day and came out with nothing at all. Actually, that was wrong too. He had an idea, but he knew it was silly. "Hey Harris" Harris turned around to see Hubert. "Aileen is here to see you. She brought Wine" he said before disappearing. Harris went to the front door. "Aileen" Aileen took a deep breath. "I was wondering if your father and mother were home" she said. "Yes. Is something wrong?" "Can I just request them then?" she asked. Harris nodded and went to get her parents. "Well now who is this lass?" asked his father walking arm in arm with his mother Eleanor. Time had put gray streaks and wrinkles on them. Still they both held power and strength. "My name is Aileen Ailength Wellwith and I am here to court your son!"

 **Sorry I've been gone. I feel bad. I have college and job searching to do as well to learn how to drive.**


	3. AN

I have lost inspiration for the story so I will not continue it. Instead I will go more for something besides Brave I have no idea what sorry to disappoint.


End file.
